In a modern vehicle, it is possible for the driver to control various components of the vehicle as well as the specific vehicle operations based on the driver's preferences. For that purpose, most modern vehicles generally include an electronic control unit (ECU) or similar device (or devices) that is (or are) electronically connected to the different vehicle components and systems. For example, a memory seat includes an ECU and a driver manually inputs and controls the position of the seat using the driver dependent preference control. One or more ECU's may also be connected to the vehicle's brake system and control multiple brakes in the brake system by executing operating instructions via computer executable programs.